vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dovahkiin
|-|Male= |-|Female= Summary The Dovahkiin, also known as The Last Dragonborn, is the main protagonist and player character of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. They are a legendary Hero whose coming was long foretold by the Elder Scrolls, and said to coincide with the return of Alduin, as the only one who will be able to challenge and stop the World-Eater. Though the passing of millennia made the prophecy all but forgotten, it was nonetheless true, and the one who would become the Dovahkiin began their journey as a Prisoner captured by soldiers of the Imperial Legion. They were then taken to the city of Helgen, where they would be sentenced alongside other captured criminals and rebels. However, just as they were to be executed, their lives were ironically spared when Alduin descended from the skies, burning the city to the ground in demonstration of his power. The Prisoner was among the few who narrowly escaped Helgen's destruction, and though at the time they knew nothing of their destiny, they quickly discovered their true nature during a battle with one of the many dragons resurrected by Alduin. Against all odds, they not only managed to slay the beast, but they also absorbed its soul afterward, gaining their strength and with it the ability to use the Thu'um, the Power of the Voice. This event made the Prisoner learn that they were a Dragonborn, the first to arise in many centuries, and it wasn't long before the Greybeards announced their coming to the world, asking them to meet in High Hrothgar at the peak of the Throat of the World. There, the Dovahkiin learned of their purpose, and began their training in the Way of the Voice with the Greybeards and their master, the dragon Paarthurnax, who had rebelled against Alduin's tyranny millennia before. Though the Dovahkiin grew mighty and quickly surpassed their teachers, they learned they could only defeat Alduin with the Dragonrend Thu'um, a shout that could strip Alduin of his immortal and atemporal nature, and that neither the Greybeards nor Paarthurnax knew. Throughout their journey to gain power, battle Alduin's dragons, and learn the Dragonrend, the Dovahkiin became greatly involved with the Civil War between the Cyrodilic Imperials and the Stormcloak Rebels that tore Skyrim apart, and would ultimately be deciding factor in their conclusion. Eventually, the Dovahkiin would learn the Dragonrend Shout through an Elder Scrolls, allowing them to witness the Thu'um be used against Alduin himself in the Merethic Era. Armed with their new knowledge and power, the Dovahkiin faced the World-Eater in one final battle. First, they fought atop the Throat of the World, and then later in the Realm of Sovngarde after Alduin fled to gain strength by gorging on the souls of the dead. Together with the aid from the spirits of the very ancient heroes who first defeated Alduin eons before, the Dovahkiin was able to slay the World-Eater completely and utterly, saving Nirn from destruction and breaking the Kalpic Cycle in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely higher | High 6-A | Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: The Dovahkiin, The Last Dragonborn, Ysmir, The Dragon of the North, "Hjalti", "Stormcrown" Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Varies. As a Prisoner, the Dovahkiin is a quantum-being who is simultaneously of every race, every gender, and who walks all paths. Age: Unknown Classification: Prisoner, Dragonborn, Doom-Driven Hero, Possibly a Shezarrine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses & Clairvoyance, Acausality (Type 4. As a Prisoner, The Dovahkiin is an Impossipoint, a tear in the fabric of Time which exists outside of all Possibility and is unbound by the chains of causality and deterministic fate which pervade through the Dream of the Godhead), Magic, Illusion Creation, Weapon Creation, Reality Warping (All Magic comes from the act of an individual exerting changes upon reality in accordance to their Will), Non-Physical Interaction, Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation / Conceptual Manipulation (Through Tonal Magic such as the Thu'um, they can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of reality, changing, erasing and adding to the Song of Creation itself), Absorption, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Necromancy, Curse Manipulation, Transmutation, Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid), Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification (Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 5) and Regeneration Negation (At least Low-Godly) and Abstract Existence (Type 2) via Dragonrend), Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Healing (Using Spells and Potions), Resurrection, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Summoning, BFR, Paralysis Inducement, Magical Barriers, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Animal Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Time Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Transmutation, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Madness Manipulation (Was able to read Hermaeus Mora's blackbooks, which cause other people to go insane just by looking into them), Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation and Curse Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small City level+, likely higher (Slayed a dragon in single combat, a feat thought impossible by the regular warriors of Skyrim. Dragons are legendary beings of immortal might and vast magical power, and should far exceed the power of average Nordic Tongues, who can manipulate the weather and summon storms with their Thu'um, as well as several other types of mages who can do the same) | Multi-Continent level (Comparable to, if not entirely superior to the full might of the Greybeards, who shook the world with the power of their Voice. Can use the Storm Call Thu'um at the Throat of the World) | Universe level+ (Fought and defeat Alduin in personal combat, slaying the World Eater completely, with their death reverberating across all of time through all Eras of the world) | Universe level+ (Fought with, and single-handedly defeated Miraak after reading the Black Books of Hermaeus Mora and learning their words of power, and became even stronger after absorbing Miraak's Dragon Soul) Speed: At least Subsonic Combat and Reaction Speed (Kept pace and reacted to the attacks of a weak dragon, one of which was described by a Whiterun Guard as faster than anything he'd ever seen. Should be far above regular soldiers who can dodge arrows) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed (Superior to Odahviing, who can cross Skyrim in seconds, and should also be much faster than skilled Ansei who can react and swing their swords in microseconds. Comparable to powerful mages who can cast, and react to lightning-based spells) | Immeasurable Combat and Reaction Speed (Kept pace with Alduin in battle) | Immeasurable Combat and Reaction Speed (Matched Miraak in single combat) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+, likely higher | Multi-Continent Class | Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: At least Small City level+, likely higher (Endured the attacks and the fire of a dragon) | Multi-Continent level (Completely unscathed by the full might of the Greybeards, who shook the world with the power of their Voice) | Universe level+ (Endured Alduin's most powerful attacks) | Universe level+ (Survived Miraak's strongest attacks) Stamina: Superhuman. Capable of going through entire dungeons while killing hordes of enemies without growing tired. Range: Extended Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Thu'um, Spells and Ranged Weapons | Kilometers with Thu'um and Spells | Up to High Hyperversal with Non-Combative Thu'um and Spells | Same Standard Equipment: Variable. Numerous weapons, armors, relics and items acquired throughout their journey Intelligence: Gifted. An incredibly skilled warrior who bested countless opponents, including ancient and powerful dragons, and even gods such as Alduin and Tsun. Played an instrumental role in the Stormcloak and Imperial Civil War in Skyrim. A prodigy in the art of the Thu'um, mastering the Way of the Voice as if it were second nature to them. Skilled in various abilities, including forging, enchanting, alchemy, spellcasting, stealth, and building. Can potentially become Archmage of the College of Winterhold, the Harbinger of the Companions, the Guildmaster of the Thieves' Guild and the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. Weaknesses: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Animal Allegiance:' A Shout for help from the beasts of the wild, who come to fight in the Dovahkiin's defense. *'Ancient's Ascent:' The Dovahkiin's Voice is not a Shout, but a whisper, revealing the life forces of any and all. *'Battle Fury:' The Dovahkiin's Thu'um enchants their nearby allies' weapons, allowing them to attack faster. *'Become Ethereal:' The Thu'um reaches out to the Void, changing the Dovahkiin's form to one that cannot harm, or be harmed. *'Bend Will:' The Dovahkiin's voice bends the very stones to their will. As it gains power, animals, people, and even dragons must do their bidding. *'Call Dragon:' The Dovahkiin summons Odahviing to aid them in battle. *'Call of Valor:' The valiant of Sovngarde hear the Dovahkiin's Voice, and journey beyond space and time to lend aid. *'Clear Skies:' Skyrim itself yields before the Thu'um, as the Dovahkiin clears away fog and inclement weather. *'Cyclone:' The Dovahkiin's Thu'um creates a whirling cyclone that sows chaos among their enemies. *'Disarm:' The Dovahkiin's shout defies steel, as it rips the weapon from an opponent's grasp. *'Dismay:' And the weak shall fear the Thu'um, and flee in terror. *'Dragon Aspect:' The Dovahkiin takes on the mighty aspect of a dragon, delivering colossal blows, with an armored hide, and more powerful shouts. *'Dragonrend:' The Dovahkiin's Voice lashes out at a dragon's very soul, forcing the beast to land. Explanation about Dragonrend Dragons in Elder Scrolls are tiny shards of the Dragon God of Time, Aka Himself. They were never truly born, they just are, and always were, as immutable and immortal beings. They predate the creation of Mundus itself. They aren't even physical beings either, they have been notably described as "Biological Time Machines powered by ideologies" by authors Michael Kirkbride and Kurt Kuhlmann, and are indeed aspects of the Embodiment of Time itself. As such, dragons are immortal. Even if their flesh is killed on Nirn they will never fully die, they remain, they linger, as they were and always are. Dragonrend changes that. It forcibly strips a dragon of their timeless, immortal nature, and makes them experience mortality. The Dragonrend Shout is actually called "JOOR ZAH FRUL" in Dovahzuul, the Dragon Tongue, and it means "Mortal Finite Temporary", exactly the opposite of what dragons are. Dragonrend made it possible for The Dovahkiin killing Alduin forever despite being a major aspect of the Time Dragon, and literally the End of Time. *'Drain Vitality:' The Dovahkiin coaxes both magical and mortal energies from their hapless opponent. *'Elemental Fury:' The Thu'um imbues the Dovahkiin's arms with the speed of wind, allowing for faster weapon strikes. *'Fire Breath:' Inhale air, exhale flame, and behold the Thu'um as inferno. *'Frost Breath:' The Dovahkiin's breath is long winter, their Thu'um a blizzard. *'Ice Form:' The Dovahkiin's Thu'um freezes an opponent solid. *'Kyne's Peace:' The Dovahkiin's Voice soothes wild beasts, who lose their desire to fight or flee. *'Marked for Death:' The Dovahkiin Speaks, and lets their Voice herald doom, as an opponent's armor and lifeforce are weakened. *'Slow Time:' The Dovahkiin Shouts at time, and commands it to obey, as the world around them stands still. *'Soul Tear:' The Dovahkiin's Thu'um cuts through flesh and shatters soul, commanding the will of the fallen. *'Storm Call:' A Shout to the skies, a cry to the clouds, that awakens the destructive force of Skyrim's lightning. *'Summon Durnehviir:' The Dovahkiin summons Durnehviir from Soul Cairn to aid them in battle. *'Throw Voice:' The Dovahkiin's Thu'um is heard, but its source unknown, fooling those into seeking it out. *'Unrelenting Force:' The Dovahkiin's Voice is raw power, pushing aside anything - or anyone - who stands in their path. *'Whirlwind Sprint:' The Thu'um rushes forward, carrying the Dovahkiin in its wake with the speed of a tempest. Key: Early Game | Mid Game | End Game | Dragonborn DLC Gallery DovahkiinWallpaper.jpg DawnguardDovahkiin.jpg UnrelentingForce.jpg Others Notable Victories: Morgoth (Lord of the Rings) Morgoth's Profile (Dragonborn DLC Dovahkiin and True Form Morgoth were used) Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) Sol's Profile (Sol started in Base Form and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ren Amamiya (Persona) Ren's Profile (End Game Dovahkiin and End Game Ren were used. Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Air Users Category:Animal Users Category:Axe Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Bow Users Category:Demigods Category:Dragons Category:Electricity Users Category:Element Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Life Users Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Necromancers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Vampires Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weather Users Category:Werewolves Category:Wind Users Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Resurrection Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Holy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users